


Un prodigio por familia

by Roxanna210



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxanna210/pseuds/Roxanna210
Summary: En un orfanato a las afueras de Manhattan se encontraba solo un pequeño niño, privado de todos los privilegios que su familia biológica tuvo. Pero ni siquiera sabía quienes eran.Fue en una noche que, como en un cuento de hadas, los dos grandes superhéroes de América vinieron a salvarlo; conoció otro mundo.Con el pasar de los años, aprendió que la familia es primero, ante todo, y no querrá que nadie se aleje, pero la guerra de sus padres, desde la aparición de Bucky Barnes...Podría perderlo todo, otra vez.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Peter Quill/Tony Stark, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 7





	1. Última oportunidad de libertad

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, no sabía dónde estaba. 

¿Un carro?, ¿qué hacía en un carro?, ¿ a dónde le llevaban?

Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, su corazón latiendo a una velocidad increíble, su pulso desenfrenado, su oídos zumbando, todo mientras seguía sin creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir, acababa de salir del infierno.

Respiró profundamente, Keith tenía que calmarse, no sentía peligro. La fuerza del agarre sobre la mochila, que traía entre sus brazos, empezó a menguar, a la vez que la atención de sus ojos fue atraída por el gran manto negro con brillantes puntos plateados que cubría por completo lo que parecía ser la ciudad de Manhattan. Era enorme, llena de los altos y despampanantes rascacielos y edificios que iluminaban sus calles.

Mientras el carro elegante en donde se encontraba pasaba al costado de ellos, no solo lo hacían sentir como una hormiga, sino que llegaba a ver aún a personas en traje o vestidos elegantes saliendo de las oficina; otro día de trabajo había terminado para ellos.

Nada de lo que sus violetas ojos veían se parecía en algo a lo que él, en su orfanato a las afueras de la ciudad, había aprendido a denominar como la Gran Manzana. Parecía otro lugar, uno lleno magia y ese tipo de cosas de los cuentos de hadas. Pareciera como si de un momento a otro hubiera viajado a otra dimensión.

¿Por qué no había él vivido en aquella realidad, donde todos parecían estar felices?

No había tenido opción al tener que vivir en un deprimente y diminuto edificio café desde que había tenido dos años de vida. Deseaba haber tenido elección, tal vez podría cambiar algo; no habría pasado nunca el incendio que se cobró la vida de sus padres.

No fue sorpresa, siendo menor de edad, que lo mandasen inmediatamente a un orfanato, no tenía parientes cercanos después de todo. Era muy pequeño, para reclamar o preguntar a alguien, o siquiera para lo que algo que dijese importase, pero el deseo en su corazón se había convertido en ira, rabia. Deseaba largarse de ese asqueroso lugar en el que lo habían obligado a vivir.

Después de unos meses ahí, entendió la mecánica del lugar. Parejas iban con regularidad y, si eras afortunado, te elegían. Si lo hacían, salías, era muy simple. Llegó a creer eso, siempre lo llevan como candidato, alguien debía de quererle ¿no? Tenía, después de todo, lo que cualquier niño tenía, además de ser lo bastante joven como para estar en el rango favorable de edad para la adopción.

Tarde fue que descubrió que era su _único_ carácter el responsable de quitarle la oportunidad de libertad. Las parejas buscaban a niños que deseaban ser cuidados, sociales, amigables, _mimados_. Él definitivamente no era de esos.

Pero no se rindió, o lo intentó por lo menos los primeros cinco meses. La directora del aquel entonces falleció, ahí fue cuando se desató el infierno.

Una señora de castaños cabellos, emblanquecidos por la edad, y de pálidos ojos celestes tomó el puesto. Risell McLween, así se llamaba ella. Tenía un acento duro al hablar, escucharla al gritar era un martirio.

Para ella, Keith no era más que un fantasma. No hacía destrozos, casi ni se dejaba ver ante los demás, hasta las horas de la comida. Pero cuando Keith descubrió lo que eran los libros, cuando descubrió al gran genio Anthony Stark, fue cuando tuvieron problemas.

La razón por la que era raro verlo era porque no pasaba tiempo en el edificio. Había una pequeña biblioteca cerca y, gracias a la deteriorada estructura del orfanato, era fácil escaparse. Nunca lo veían ni irse ni regresar, para su edad digamos que era bastante astuto.

Tal vez se confió, o simplemente fue la culpa de la maldita directora, quien había decidido seguir los pasos de todos los niños, debido a una próxima visita del regulador. Regresaba por un pequeño hueco que había entre las paredes de atrás, y aquella vez traía una libro entre sus manos; fue con él con el que le golpearon aquella vez.

Desde aquel entonces, la directora McLween tuvo un rara fijación con Keith.

Con solo cinco años de edad Keith Kogane fue llevado lejos de ese lugar luego de la visita del regulador, con el único propósito de hacerle estudios médicos. Al parecer, según le contó finalmente uno de los médicos, la directora del orfanato en el que estaba había reportado múltiples desórdenes en su persona. Keith se congeló al escucharlo, viendo como la persona de uniforme azul salía de por la puerta blanca, y por donde muchos uniformados de bata blanca entró después.

Cinco meses después de ello, el pequeño Kogane volvió ante Risell, la maldita mujer tenía una sonrisa demoníaca en su rostro. Los doctores le dijeron que habían encontrado traumas en un inicio, le empezaron a contar ciertas reacciones que él tuvo con algunos objetos y situaciones; Keith los dejó de escuchar.

Sus ojos reflejaban rabia pura.

Solo puso atención al escuchar las últimas palabras del doctor. "No se preocupe, totalmente está curado". En ese momento le tocó sonreír a él.   
  


La mañana siguiente, cuando los niños recién se levantaban, en las cocinas se escuchó un fuerte grito. El lugar era un desastre. El rumor del desastre en las cocinas se corrió por todo el lugar. En uno de los cuartos, un niño azabache, aún vistiendo pijama, sonreía.

La directora estaba furiosa, pero no encontró culpables al accidentes sospechaba de uno. Buscó con sus demoníacos ojos ese pequeño renacuajo y lo encontró en primera fila, mirando su obra. Él le devolvió la mirada. Allí entendió, Keith Kogane no era un niño normal, lo dejó en bien claro. 

Los meses pasaron y llegó el nuevo año, los problemas no cesaban. Keith había sido diagnosticado en una segunda visita a los psicólogos con Alexitimia. Muchos afirmaban que se debía al hecho de haber perdido muy de joven a sus padres; él sabía que esa no era la razón, pero no quiso colaborar.

¿Quién quería interactuar con los demás seres humanos de su alrededor, si solo servían para acatar las órdenes de Risell; le golpeaban.

Cuando empezaron los gritos en las noches, se le diagnosticó TEPT. Sus compañeros de cuarto se despertaban irritados, pero poco le importaba, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su pulso. Visiones o pesadillas, no importaban su nombre, seguían siendo horribles. Su padres... Keith podía ver a sus padres; todo estaba en llamas. La imagen era borrosa, pero las voces, los _gritos_ , eran más que claros, más de lo que él hubiera querido. Cuando despertaba, la pesadilla no paraba, el rojizo color lo rodeaba, estaba por todos lados. Sollozaba.

"Es un mundo cruel", se repetía, "Es un mundo horrible".

Era 27 febrero, y para aquel entonces ya casi no se presentaba ante los candidatos de adopción, por fin se había rendido.

Acomodó mejor y cabeza entre su dura almohada, llevaba una hora tratando de conciliar el sueño y aún no lo lograba. Fue cuando escuchó la puerta del lugar crujir. Una joven pareja había venido, eso era normal, pero ¿a esas horas? Los escuchó hablar junto a la directora que bajó luego a recibirlos. Escuchó luego sus pasos por las escaleras de madera, y después la perilla de la habitación rechinar. Aquella fue la señal para imitar a sus compañeros dormidos y cerró los ojos.

La pareja, junto a Risell, estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta, los veía por el rabillo del ojo. Luego vio al más bajito, un hombre de cabello chocolate y un aroma dulce, caminar hacia su cama. Su mirada se posó sobre él, no era seria ni dura, desconocía el sentimiento. Sonrió, ¿le habría visto despierto? Cerró fuertemente los ojos; una mano acarició sus cabellos con suavidad. Sintió como algo era depositado a su costado, algo pequeño.

El omega regresó luego junto a su pareja, un hombre alto, fornido y rubio, y le susurró algo al oído, para luego llamar a la directora. La falsa sonrisa en el rostro de esta se fue borrando, algo llamado felicidad se revolvió en el pecho de Kogane.

—¿Es tan seguros?— preguntó ella, algo aturdida—. Es alguien... Tiene temperamento terrible— ¿pero qué estaban haciendo? Keith se tensó. Ella debía de hacer que se fuera, no que se quedara—. No es muy reco...

—Supongo que no cuestionara nuestra decisión— le interrumpió el omega—. Después de todo nosotros lo cuidaremos, no usted.

—S-Sí— tartamudeó—, pero, señor...

—No se hable más— la volvió a interrumpir—. ¿O acaso usted no quiere que adoptemos al niño?

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!—gritó ella, perdiendo su poca paciencia—. ¡Ese pequeño engendro no da más que problemas!

—Es un problemático, Tony- comentó con una sonrisa el alfa.

—¿Y?— respondió su pareja, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sigo sin ver el problema.

El rubio asintió, apoyando a su omega con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Concuerdo. Firmaremos los papeles de adopción y mañana por la mañana pasaremos por él.

Los tartamudeos de la directora hacía la pareja a modo de explicaciones no los hizo cambiar de opinión. Keith se levantó de su cama y sus piecitos lo llevaron a la barandilla de la escalera. Tenía que verlos bien antes de que se fueran.

—Y espero verlo sin un rasguño, _directora_ — siseó el omega, en el momento en que el rubio alfa ya había salido del lugar. Su tono advertí peligro, era una amenaza—. No más golpes.

Miró escaleras arriba y los violáceos luceros del pequeño Kogane se encontraron con los chocolate ojos del omega; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de irse.

Risell cerró la puerta de un golpe, estaba molesta. Keith no tardó en correr a su cama y nuevamente taparse con las sábanas, ocultando su rostro. Esperaba que viniese a desquitarse con él; no fue así. Solo escuchó sus pasos detenerse ante la puerta de su cuarto, antes de irse con pisadas fuerte al suyo, cerrando de la misma forma su puerta.

No podía pensar con claridad, no cuando aquellas palabras habían sido mencionadas. Había escuchado tod después de todo, ¿lo iban a adoptar? ¿De verdad saldría?

Sin poder evitarlo, una temblorosa sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro; sonreír se sentía raro. No lo había hecho en un buen tiempo.

Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y ahí fue cuando el insomnio le atacó, junto a millones de preguntas, ¿qué pasaba si aquello era solo un sueño? Sentía en su interior que si por algún motivo llegaba a cerrar los ojos, todo aquellos, todo lo que esa noche había pasado, no volvería. No, eso no podía pasar, no _quería_ que eso ocurriese.

Pero a Morfeo se apiadó del niño. Mandó a Hipnos y en un dos por tres el pequeño azabache se encontró viajando al mundo de los sueños.

Esa noche las pesadillas nunca lo alcanzaron.


	2. Desconocidos

_No podía creerlo._ Aun a estas alturas de la vida, pensó, de verdad llegó a creer que iba a vivir una vida mejor. _Ahora..._ Ese futuro se alejaba con cada segundo que pasaba del reloj.

Aquella mañana se despertó tarde. La hora del desayuno ya había pasado, no tendría de otra que robar algo del almacén; pero no le importaba, no le había importado en aquel entonces.

Se había cambiado, con las mejores ropas que había encontrado dentro de su pequeño cajón. Un limpio polo blanco junto a un par de calzoncillos limpios era lo único en ellos. No tendría de otra, usaría los mismos jeans negros del día anterior.

Los encontró bien doblados debajo de su cama, junto a su casaca. La abrazó. La había obtenido de un buen amigo que hace ya mucho no veía, no desde que sus escapadas se habían visto interrumpidas; hoy la usaría, lo haría por Shiro.

Cuando salió de su habitación feliz y campante, los demás niños del orfanato le quedaron viendo extraño, otros asustados; Keith rio. Hace mucho que no sonreía, pero no es que no pudiera, tal vez algunos pensaron que había decidido acabar con el orfanato explotandolo o algo así; no tenía amigos en ese lugar después de todo.

Pero el ambiente cambió antes de que siquiera pudiese bajar a las cocinas. Emilan, uno de los chicos mayores, le llamó. ¿Algo estaba mal?

—¡Omega!— le dijo, mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su regordete rostro—. Parece algo molesta, pequeño omega. ¿Qué habrás hecho esta vez?

Keith bufó. Odiaba que le llamasen de esa manera, él y otros. No sabía qué significaba, pero por la cara que ponían al hacerlo... Era una de las pocas cosas en este mundo que, un niño tan curioso como él, no quería saber.

Miró por unos largos segundos la oscura madera de la puerta antes de decidir a tocar. La gruesa voz de la directora le ordenó que pasase. No tardó su fría mirada en recibirlo, sus ojos celestes le siguieron con detenimiento hasta que tomó haciendo en una de las dos sillas de cuero que había frente al escritorio de vieja madera de roble. Cuando pareció que iba a darle la buena noticia de su adopción su mirada y sonrisa cambiaron drásticamente.

Por ello se encontraba ahora, a unos 6 minutos de la medianoche en el tejado del viejo orfanato. 

Ellos no habían venido, todo lo que la noche de ayer había escuchado... Todas sus promesas, todas las que Risell le repitió en su cara... _Todo_ una mentira.

Una lágrima se resbaló por su rostro, sacándole una sonrisa. Estaba llorando, lo que no pudo hacer más Risell en él lo lograron dos extraños con solo una noche y simples palabras; se las había creído, en verdad se las había creído.

Desde esa altura se veía con claridad el reloj y la gran dorada campana de la Iglesia más cercana, aquella que de malas ganas iba cada domingo por obligación. _Cinco minutos y treinta y siete segundos_ , se repetía en la cabeza, _todo terminará después._

No había tenido la necesidad de hacer algún trato con el demonio que existía solo unos pisos abajo, pero quería ganar, había querido restregarle en la cara que saldría de ese mísero lugar, y sería por la vieja puerta del orfanato, acompañado de la mano por sus nuevos padres. Tendría su propia familia, mientras que ella se seguiría pudriendo aquí.

Y aquel pensamiento le había hecho tan feliz que cuando McLween le había propuesto ese trato inmediatamente lo había aceptado; se arrepintió un poco al escuchar las condiciones, esas siseantes palabras que salían con cierta diversión de su boca.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo divertido de esto, renacuajo?— le preguntó—. Esos dos señores dijeron que esta misma mañana a recogerlo, pero creo que lo pensaron mejor. ¡De una buena que se han salvado!— sonrió demoniacamente.

Había callado en aquel instante todas las palabras que en aquel instante se le querían escapar por la boca, pero bien sabía que sería peor. Luego,vino la apuesta.

—Les daremos hasta media noche para venir, ya que tanto insistes que lo harán. Si

vienen, te podrás ir tranquilo de aquí. Si no lo hacen...— fingió pensarlo.

En ese momento, cuando lo dijo... _Dejarás voluntariamente de estar en adopción y te volverás familia del orfanato._ La respiración se le detuvo.

—¿Aceptarás?

Y, como un idiota, aceptó, dejando nuevamente su destino en manos de otros.

¿Y qué había conseguido con eso? Un día, y tal vez su último, tranquilo. Nadie le golpeó, nadie le regañó por algo que quisiera hacer. Leyó, dibujó, escribió también unas cosas, pero en ningún momento alguien se le acercó a decirle que ayude con algo en el lugar, nadie se acercó a él para nada, en realidad. Y sintió por primero vez paz... una que duraría poco.

Ahora, solo en el viejo tejado del orfanato, simplemente deseaba que la media noche nunca lo alcanza.

Rio, en cierto modo todo esto le recordaba a aquel cuento de la Cenicienta, aunque la princesa lo tuvo más fácil. Ella esperaba que esa hora maldita no llegase por temor a perder a su príncipe. Pero él no perdería al amor de su vida, sino su oportunidad de vivir su libertad.

Las 11:57. Las campanas empezarían a sonar en cualquier momento y él se quedaría ahí, sentado en el tejado, dejando que el frío del ambiente penetra su piel, pensando en personas que nunca llegaron. Veía lentamente como la luz en el pueblo se iba, como la gente iba paulatinamente apagando las luces de sus casa, como dentro de su pecho se apagaban sus propias esperanzas.

Y por fin las oyó. Una, dos, tres , hasta que las doce campanadas desde la iglesia fueron el ruido que retumbó en las vacías calles del lugar. Se levantó y se sacudió sus pantalones; sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no esperaría a que el monstruo que vivía con él decidiera empezar a cazarlo.

¿Qué iba a pasarle cuando Russell se diese cuenta? Tenía que irse de inmediato.

El cielo era oscuro, un manto negro que siempre le acompañaba, y aquella vez no sería diferente. Miró el borde. Lo había leído en un libro, caer de la azote de una edificó sería su causante de muerte. ¿Sería dolorosa?, no lo sabía realmente, el autor en el libro no continuó luego de las últimas palabras del personaje, nunca contó como se sintió al final. ¿Libre, tal vez?

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la gravedad. Empezó a contar. 1, 2, 3... El edificio no era tan alto, ¿había calculado mal?

Por fin tocó suelo,... era más blando de lo que pensaba. ¿Seguía respirando? Imposible. Trató de abrir sus ojos, pero su mente no soportó más. Cerró sus ojos y no los abrió más, dejó que su amiga, la oscuridad, volviese a envolverlo por completo.

 _"Llévame a un lugar mejor_ ", fue su último pensamiento. 


	3. Una vida en familia

El tráfico, aun en aquellas horas de la noche, parecía que aumentaba a cada segundo. El carro se detuvo enfrente de un gran edificio, tan alto como el Empire State. Era una enorme torre que se alzaba poderosa sobre las demás, con un gran nombre brillante en el último piso de esta. 

Sobó sus ojos del sueño, debía de ser muy tarde y Keith no estaba acostumbrado a madrugar. Bostezo, el carro se detuvo en la deslumbrante entrada de la torre; ambos hombres bajaron del auto. Vio como un _valet_ se acercaba al rubio alfa y este le entregaba las llaves del carros, mientras que el omega se acercaba a él. Instintivamente, se aferró nuevamente a su pequeña y remendada mochila, pero el omega le sonrió, poniendo sus manos arriba como diciendo que no le haría daño. Se acercó y abrió su puerta, fue cuando por primer vez Keith se dedicó a ver sus facciones.

Sus cabellos eran de un suave chocolate y estaban perfectamente peinados. Era curioso su corte, su cabello era más largo en la parte superior de su cabeza, mientras que los lados eran más pequeños; no le quedaba mal. Sus oscuros ojos marrones eran deslumbrantes. Aún sin ser muy claros, reflejaban un vívido brillo de felicidad que parecía capaz de iluminar cualquier oscura estancia.

Sus facciones faciales eran suaves, aunque algunas rebeldes arrugas ya empezaban a marcarse en su joven rostro. Su nuevo papá debía de sonreír mucho, era por eso que había más arrugas marcadas cerca de la comisura de su boca. Parecía ser alguien de buen corazón, muy familiar, y su sutil olor a vainilla y coco concordaba con la magnífica e imponente imagen que daba.

Lo miró mejor. Aquella familia debía de tener dinero, sus ropas, a diferencia de las del alfa (que eran un poco más simples), eran de buena marca. Sabía bien Keith que llevaba sus mejores ropas que tenía, pero a comparación con el omega… las suyas parecían muy desaliñadas. 

El omega le extendió la mano y tomó la suya con delicadeza. Dejó que llevase su mochila gris mientras se dirigían al gran ascensor de cristal que había en el centro de la entrada. Apenas pasó las puertas, Keith se escondió atrás de la figura del omega, ocultándose de la vista del alfa.

Su rostro, a diferencia del castaño, tenía más marcada la parte inferior de su frente, como si su ceño estuviese acostumbrado a fruncirse con frecuencia. ¿Sería alguien duro? Por su postura rígida.. Tal vez habría estado en el ejército, ¿en una guerra tal vez?

Pero cuando el castaño empezó nuevamente la conversación, le sonrió con tanta naturalidad que hizo dudar Keith. El dulzón aroma de su omega combinaba a la perfección con su fresco olor a pino. 

Tony sacó de su bolsillo su tarjeta dorada, la pasó por la ranura del botón del último piso, lo presionó y el ascensor empezó a moverse. Entre las palabras que intercambiaba con su esposo, Stark miraba con detenimiento al nuevo integrante de su familia; Steve tomó su mano. 

—Todo estará bien, Tony. 

Él asintió sonriéndole. 

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron, dejando ver el nuevo hogar del menor. 

—Que bueno llegan, señor Stark, Capitán— les saludó F.R.I.D.A.Y—. Veo que traen con ustedes al nuevo miembro de la familia. Felicidades.

Keith había hecho oídos sordos a la voz metálica, se había quedado asombrado, el lugar era enorme. Los grandes ventanales dejaban ver. Se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos que apenas escuchó el agudo grito de alguien. 

—¡Llegaron!

Los hombros de Keith se tensaron al escucharlo, regresó al lado del omega y se escondió detrás de él, tomando su mano. Pequeños, aunque rápidos, venían corriendo desde el pasillo de la derecha. No, esto no podía estarle pasando, tenía que ser una broma. 

Del pasillo se asomaron dos pequeños ojos celestes de un niño de no más de 6 o 7 años. Esos ojos y ese cabello marrón.. Dioses, se parecía demasiado a sus padres.

El pequeño se acercó a ambos y el alfa lo cargó entre sus brazos para luego abrazarlo. Tony soltó la mano de Keith, había extrañado a Peter. Por culpa de la misión de S.H.I.E.L.D no habían logrado ver. Habían tenido suerte de escaparse para ir a al orfanato la primera noche, y luego en la noche siguiente para recoger al azabache niño. 

—¡Los extrañé!— repetía en voz baja—. ¡Los extrañé mucho!

— Nosotros también, Pete— le decía con cariño su padre mientras desordenaba juguetonamente sus cabellos—, pero, hijo, estas ya no son horas para que estés despierto. Ya deberías de estar durmiendo— en respuesta Peter levemente asintió, para abrir su boquita y bostezar del sueño.

Cuando Steve por fin lo bajó, Peter pudo darse cuenta de dio cuenta de la tercera persona que había llegado sus padres. Se fue acercando al niño de ojos violáceos, pero cada que daba un paso adelante, el pequeño azabache se escondía más detrás de su papá. 

— ¿Quién es él?— preguntó, curioso.

— Peter, hijo, queremos presentarte a tu nuevo hermano, Keith.— lo presentó Tony, acariciando la cabeza del menor. 

.

Keith ignoraba la expresión que había puesto aquel pobre niño. Sabía lo que pasaría: lo odiaría. ¿Acaso no le habían contado de él?, ¿qué pareja adopta un hijo teniendo ya uno? 

Y si Keith terminaba pasando el resto de sus días en aquella casa odiaría tener a alguien que constantemente le recordase que ese no era su lugar. 

De los labios del pequeño escuchó escaparse un par de risas, ¿se estaba burlando de él? Por fin decidió verlo a los ojos. En su rostro de piel caucásica se hallaba una enorme sonrisa. Su celestes ojos parecían todo menos molestos, ¿no le molestaba su llegada?

Sin pretenderlo, Peter logró contagiar la alegría que sentía en ese momento al menor; en el rostro de Keith aparece una leve y dulce sonrisa. 

Peter no pudo controlarse. Emocionado, tomó la mano de su nuevo hermano y se lo llevó de la sala, gritando alegre:

—¡Te mostraré nuestra habitación!, ¡te va a encantar! Tiene muchos juguetes, colores y...— la voz del pequeño Stark se perdió a medida que se alejaban por el pasillo. 

—¿Se llevarán bien?— preguntó, con cierta preocupación, Steve. 

—Por favor, Steve— dijo Tony, sentándose en uno de sus caros muebles, restándole importancia a la preocupación de su alfa—. Con su personalidad, ¿a quién no le caería bien Peter? ¿No a sido gracias a eso que se ha salvado de los castigos?— sonrió. 

Rogers asintió. Lo que Tony decía era cierto, pero Keith no era alguien sociable y tenía muchos problemas. Se había dejado caer del techo del orfanato después de todo. Si Tony lo hubiese llegado a tiempo.. Sintió la mano de Tony tomar la suya, distrayendo del vaivén de sus pensamientos. 

—Es mi hijo, Rogers— susurró Tony cerca de su oído, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla—. Y no puedo pensar en otra persona que Peter para ayuda a Keith con todo esto. 

Los ojos del omega brillaron. Eran esas dos orbes de oscuro color café lo que hacía que Steve se enamora nuevamente de Tony. Eso y su personalidad y su sarcasmo y… Todo de él. Le tomó de la barbilla y acercó sus rosáceos labios a los suyos.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato, con Steve acariciando los cabellos de su omega, mientras Stark descansaba un poco en su pecho. Ambos estaban agotados, la misión de Fury había sido larga, mucho, y nada fácil. Pepper se había encargado de cuidar a su pequeño Peter, por lo menos con eso se había quedado tranquilo. 

Pero Tony… no se había sentido muy bien. Recordaba que se había mareado hace unos días, Natasha lo había atendido, pero no había querido decirle nada de lo que le pasaba, que solo había sido un mareo sin importancia por algo que había comido; Tony nunca comería algo en mal estado. 

—Tony…— el omega gruñó—. Tony, ¿estás bien?

Los ojos somnolientos de Tony se fueron abriendo poco a poco. Bostezo. 

—¿A qué te refieres, Steve? Estoy muy bien— le respondió con un suave tono. 

Cuando iba a objetar algo más, dos pequeñas personitas vinieron corriendo hacia ellos dos. Tony volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y sonreír, Steve seguía sintiendo que algo no estaba bien. 

—Él — le dijo Peter a Keith, señalando con su dedo índice a Steve— es nuestro padre, Keith. Es Steve Rogers, pero sé que muchos le llaman...

—...El Capitán América...— completó Kogane, con sus ojos de asombro. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

Seguía sin creérselo. Keith soltó la mano de Peter para acercarse y ver al Capitán más de cerca. Sí, sí era él. Entonces… Lentamente dirigió su mirada al omega que estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo del Steve Rogers. Poco a poco la imagen de la persona que admiraba iba apareciendo en su cabeza, era sus ojos, su cabellos, su _casa_. Y él era un ciego, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

—Ironman...— susurró, a la vez que gradualmente una gran sonrisa aparecía en su pálido rostro.

Ambos padres rieron ante las palabras y el asombro del pequeño.

—Tony— dijo con una sonrisa Steve—, creo que tenemos aquí a un pequeño admirador tuyo.

—¿Lo dudabas acaso?— le cuestionó Stark, arqueando una ceja—. Keith sabe lo genial que soy. No tendría porque no ser un admirador, Peter también lo es— el aludido asintió frenéticamente, sonriendo—. Dime, Keith, ¿te gustaría ver mis próximos inventos?— le preguntó, acariciando suavemente su oscuro y rebelde cabello, haciendo que las pálidas mejillas del niño de tiñeran de un suave rosa.

Keith asintió. Tony se levantó y cargó al pequeño azabache entre sus brazos. Keith, por miedo a caerse, se aferró al cuello del hombre, quien sonreía con emoción. 

—Tony —empezó Steve—, ya es muy tarde. 

—Tranquilo, Steve. Será solo un paseo rápido— le respondió, restándole importancia al tiempo. 

Stark empezó a caminar con el niño en brazos y mientras se alejaba Peter los veía. Stark volteó y, con una simple seña, llamó al niño, invitándolo a ir con ellos. Y Steve se quedó viéndolo bajar las escaleras hacia el laboratorio de Tony. Estaba preocupado por su omega, sí, pero no pudo evitar el olvidar el tema por un momento. Simplemente sonrió al contemplar su hermosa familia que tenía.


	4. Lastimando a seres queridos

—Sabes, Keith, eres muy tierno. Y pequeño.

Sus palabras y la sonrisa en el rostro de Peter le desconcertaron. _ ¿Tierno? _ , esa no era una palabra común para describirlo.

—Cuando te vi pensé que eras un  _ omega—  _ rio Peter.

Aquella noche la desconocida palabra tomó otro significado, otro sentimiento, para Keith, diferente que en el orfanato. Peter lo había llevado aquella primera noche a conocer la amplia habitación que compartían ellos dos. Todo era tan nuevo que lo había dejado impactado.

La tecnología envolvía por completo el lugar, estaba muy bien decorado. Blanco, rojo, azul eran los colores que dominaban en el cuarto, los veía en todos lados. En las paredes, las sábanas de las camas, en los juguetes que estaban tirados por los suelos y los que seguían en las repisas. 

Su hermano le enseñó toda la habitación, el closet (que era enorme), el baño (que también era enorme) y por último le mostró una pequeña puerta cubierta de gruesas pletinas de acero. 

—Papá la construyó— le había explicado—. Dice que si hay problemas, debo de esconder aquí. Y ahora también tú,  _ hermano _ — esa palabra hizo que Keith se estremeciera—, así los dos estaremos seguros de cualquier cosa. Lo prometió papá. 

Luego, había dejado el tema fácilmente de lado y después prosiguió a preguntarle millones de preguntas que tenías sobre él. La sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo hacía nunca desapareció. Le preguntó por su edad, por la fecha de su cumpleaños, por los regalos que le gustaría recibir, de todo. Después, lo envolvió en anécdotas de su familia, le empezó a contar sobre los muchos viajes que sus padres hacían y de las veces que lo había llevado con ellos. Fue ahí que le preguntó la duda que se había aguantado de preguntar desde que los había visto, ¿quiénes eran ellos?

—¿No los conoces?

Keith negó, desconcertando al escuchar a Peter soltar una pequeña risa. 

—Que raro, papá siempre decía…— negó—. Bueno, no importa, ven— dijo, tomando su mano. Keith se tensó—, te los voy a presentar. 

Y ahí los reconoció. 

El Capitán América y Iron Man, los grandes superhéroes de América, serían sus padres, casi pudo sonreír al sentir la emoción rozando su piel. Posteriormente, Tony Stark lo cargó en sus brazos diciendo que le enseñaría su laboratorio. 

Al entrar por la puerta de vidrio blindado se quedó sin palabras. Se dedicó en silencio a escuchar las diversas explicaciones que Stark, orgulloso, dada de uno que otro invento suyo. Eso fue hasta que vio a Peter caer rendido por el sueño y Tony se los llevó a ambos, con ayuda del Capitán, para llevarlos a los dos a su cuarto. 

Tony le dio ropa nueva aquella vez, se puso su pijama nuevo (olvidándose del que traía en su mochila) y se dejó arropar en las livianas sábanas, sorprendiendose al sentir primero los labios Stark y luego los de Rogers sobre su frente. Se despidieron de él y cerraron la puerta. 

El sueño que le invadió le hizo difícil concentrarse, pero la mente del menor solo podía recordar el laboratorio del señor Stark, con todo esos magníficos inventos; debía de regresar allá dentro. 

La curiosidad le ganó al día siguiente, y al siguiente y de ese. Llevaba haciendo eso cada día desde que había llegado, habrán sido unas cuantas semanas, tal vez ya un mes que desaparecía por momentos de las mirada de sus nuevos padre y de la señorita Potts, que los cuidaba a ambos cuando sus padres debían irse con urgencia. 

No estuvo ni un día en el la Torre Stark antes de que el señor Stark y el Capitán Rogers tuvieran una llamada privada con Fury. Aquella vez conoció por primera vez a la secretaria del señor Stark. Virginia Pott, o Pepper, como le decía Stark. Ella los cuidó aquel día, el primer día en que Keith trató de escabullirse dentro del laboratorio de Anthony Stark. 

Desgraciadamente ese día no entró, F.R.I.D.A.Y le advirtió que, si deseaba entrar, debería de obtener el permiso del señor Stark o su tarjeta; Keith simplemente pensó que uno sería más fácil de conseguir que el otro. 

Y así lo hizo, en la noche, cuando sus padre regresaron y Pepper Potts se fue de la casa, fue que miró con detalle dónde colocaba el genio millonario su tarjeta de acceso. 

Después de la cena se fueron todos a dormir y en ningún momento lo vio sacar la tarjeta dorada del bolsillo de su saco; probaría su suerte al día siguiente. 

Fortuna suya fue que ese día también salieron, aunque no a una misión, al parecer sería una reunión entre los miembros de los Avengers. Nuevamente vio el rostro sonriente de Pepper aquel día. La felicidad de la pobre secretaria no duró mucho. 

Pepper lo buscó todo el día al darse cuenta que no estaba; al probar su suerte, Keith encontró la tarjeta en el mismo traje que su papá utilizó aquella mañana. La alfa le preguntó a Peter, a F.R.I.D.A.Y, pero nada. Keith sonrió, había sido astuto al prohibirle a F.R.I.D.A.Y dar su actual ubicación. 

Mientras tanto, Keith gozaba de, con la mirada, ir conociendo poco a poco a su papá, era todo un genio después de todo. No entendía la gran mayoría de cosas que había ahí, después de todo era poco lo que sabía de ciencia (de cualquiera de sus campos) o de alguna ingeniería. 

Dos horas después, frustrado de no entender algo, salió del lugar y devolvió la tarjeta al bolsillo del traje de Tony. Se escabulló hasta su cuarto, donde Peter se encontraba jugando, y este le recibió con una gran sonrisa, invitando a jugar con él. 

Poco después, una agitada Pepper Potts apareció en la puerta, suspirando de alivio al verlo sano y salvo. Le preguntó muchas veces donde había estado, pero Keith mantuvo su expresión neutra durante el interrogatorio. 

Sus padres no tardaron en llegar, pero entre ambos había un ambiente extraño. Tony apenas llegó se alejó del lado Steve y fue a hablar con Pepper y a saludar a sus hijos. Stever, por otro lado, tenía preocupación en su rostro, pero al acercarse Peter una gran sonrisa emplazó su ceño preocupado. Aquello le tranquilizó. 

Días después recibieron las noticias de aquella reunión: Tony se tomaría un tiempo fuera de las misiones. 

No volvió a desaparecer los primeros días que estuvo al cuidado del omega, se la pasaba hablando con Peter y con Tony, que les contaba sus aventuras pasadas con sus compañeros, no solo de los Avengers, sino también sobre alguien llamado Star Lord, un amigo del espacio era alguien del espacio. 

Cuando su hermano mayor le enseñó lo que era una tablet, y como usarla, se desvelaba ahora leyendo información, no solo de ciencia, sino de las personas de su alrededor.Fue obvio que lo más llegó a interesar. 

Empezando desde los inicios del millonario imperio que Tony Stark había creado, hasta el cómo se convirtió en Iron Man. Pero lo que le llamaba la atención sobre todas las demás cosas era la manera que había conocido a Steve Rogers.

El mismísimo Tony Stark les confesó a Peter y a Keith que, desde un principio, su relación en el Cap, ya que solían estar en constante desacuerdo, pero siempre se preocuparon mucho el uno por el otro. Luego de Ultron… Tony dijo que su relación con el Cap fue en viento en popa. Todo fue una feliz historia después de todo.

Cuando creyó dominar los básicos de las ciencias e ingenierías necesarias para entender los inventos más simples del genio de New York, se pasó los siguientes días escabulléndose de la persona que más admiraba. Tal vez una rara forma de Keith de querer conocer a su papá. 

Ahora se encontraba dentro del laboratorio, jugando con un pequeño aparato del tamaño de una moneda entre sus manos. Estaba algo frustrado, había logrado ver la programación interna del aparato que reposaba sobre su mano, pero no había aún descubierto su función, así que se había puesto a jugar con ella. 

Repentinamente, el invento dejó de lado su estructura sólida y, como si fuera un líquido, se resbaló entre sus dedos. En cámara lenta la vio caer, y notó que, antes de tocar el suelo, está recuperó su estructura sólida, causando un metálico sonido contra el suelo. 

Se sorprendió, Rápidamente se agachó y acercó su rostro hacia el aparato. ¿Acaso era posible romper la composición de un elemento sólido y hacerlo líquido, para luego hacer que vuelva a la normalidad?

Antes de que pudiera empezar a hacerse preguntas, una voz a las afueras del lugar llamó su atención. 

—Peter— era la voz del señor Stark la que hablaba, había un matiz de nerviosismo en ella—, ¿has visto a tu hermano?

Rápidamente, Keith se escondió debajo de la mesa de inventos. ¿Entraría a buscarlo? Era muy temprano… Su mirada se desvió hacia la computadora bloqueada que estaba cerca. La hora estaba en la pantalla, 10:47 pm. 

Maldijo para sí mismo, se le había ido el tiempo hoy. A estas horas ya debería estar jugando tranquilo con Peter o dejando que el señor Stark le contase a ambos historias de sus aventuras, antes de que Steve Rogers regresase de S.H.I.E.L.D. Se había convencido que sus padres se molestarían de saber que se escapaba al único lugar que tenía prohibido ir, pero cada día confirmaba lo débil que era contra su curiosidad.

—No — respondió Peter, preocupado—. ¿Se ha vuelto a ir, papá? ¿Acaso… acaso no nos quiere?

Tony se tensó al escuchar a su hijo, y no fue el único. Keith se preocupó también. 

—¿Porqué piensas eso, Pete?— el muchacho agachó la cabeza.

—Se va, papá, se va. Y no es la primera vez que lo hace— sollozó—. ¿Se aburrió de nosotros?

La respiración del azabache pareció detenerse, una sentimiento se asentó pesadamente sobre su pecho, uno que no había sentido en un gran tiempo. Culpa, tristeza, dolor, ese era el sentimiento de sentirse responsable de algo, sabía su subconsciente que había hecho algo mal. No era el mismo dolor que se sentía cuando te agredían físicamente, no, era peor. Había lastimado a Pete, su hermano… 

—Papá, ¿a dónde se va? Me gustaría acompañarlo. Tal vez necesita ayuda con algo.

Tony suspiró.

—Oh, Peter… No lo sé. No creas que no me gustaría saberlo. Daría media— se corrigió— un cuarto de mi fortuna por saberlo. Tal vez hasta un tercio de ella.

No… No solo le había hecho daño a Peter, no, sino también al señor Stark.

—¿Padre sabe de esto, papá?— Tony negó—.¿Y si le decimos? Padre podría… 

—¡No!— dijo Tony, sobresaltado, asustando a Peter—. No, Pete— calmando poco a poco, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo—. Tu padre aún no está enterado de nada, dejemos que eso siga así, ¿está bien? Solo por un poco más. 

Pete le miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué?

Tony no era un omega débil, eso cualquiera lo sabía, hasta Steve, pero sabía guardar su nerviosismo. No lo admitiría nunca pero lo estaba, los nervios de Stark estaban a flor de piel. Le preocupaba que Steve se enterase que no había podido cuida al cachorro, al que justamente él le había convencido de adoptar. 

—Peter, tu padre podría enojarse— este giró levemente la cabeza, en señal de incomprensión—. No le va a gustar si le decimos que Keith a estado desapareciendo, ¿entiendes? Podría enojarse con Keith y no queremos eso ¿no es verdad?— Peter movió frenéticamente su cabeza, asintiendo. Tony se limitó a sonreír y acariciar afectuosamente la cabeza de su primogénito— Entonces, mi pequeño, ayúdame a encontrarlo antes...

—¿Antes de qué, Tony?— preguntó una voz serena. 

Keith había estado a punto de abrir la puerta y disculparse un millón de veces con sus familiares, pero cuando la inconfundible voz de su padre apareció, aquellas ideas volaron de su mente.

—¡Steve!— dijo Tony con sorpresa, no había escuchado sus pasos bajar la escalera—. Pensé que estabas en una larga reunión con Fury, amor—con una de sus mejores sonrisas fingidas pintando en su rostro. 

—Lo estaba, cierto— respondió Steve con una sonrisa—, pero Fury parecía algo apurado, así que decidió darnos el resto del día libre. Así que aquí estoy.

—Que oportuno de Fury, ser amable cuando menos lo necesito— masculló Tony para sí mismo.

La mirada alegre de Steve viajaba entre su esposo e hijo, de pronto, empezó a vacilar. Había algo raro, otros días, al llegar, era Peter y  _ Keith _ quienes los recibían, y uno de ellos no estaba. Abrió su boca para formular su pregunta, pero el grito de Peter se lo impidió. 

—¡Padre!— le saludó alegre. Tony suspiró aliviado, su niño era inteligente, le estaba dando tiempo para pensar en una excusa. No dudaba que Steve ya pensase de que algo malo pasaba—. ¡Me alegro que el pirata te dejase venir, padre!

—También me alegra, hijo— lo cargó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en su pequeña frente. Luego miró a Tony y este desvió la mirada, algo le estaban ocultando—. Peter, ¿podrías traer a Keith? Dile que ya llegué y que le traje unas cosas.

Los ojitos se abrieron en preocupación y tragó duramente. 

—¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano, Pete?— volvió a preguntar.

Peter se limitó a negar con su cabeza

—No, padre. Dormí toda la tarde, acabo de levantarme— mintió magistralmente. 

—Ya veo— la mirada de Steve seguía clavada en Tony, quien seguía sin poder verlo directamente a los ojos—. Ve a tu cuarto un momento, Peter, y quédate ahí, nosotros y Keith iremos en un rato. 

Peter chilló emocionado, asintiendo. ¿Su padre sabía dónde estaba Keith? Sabía que debía de habérselo contado desde el principio. Obediente, fue sin rechistar a su habitación, cerrando su puerta. 

Apenas el pequeño dejó completamente la sala, Steve preguntó:

—F.R.I.D.A.Y, ¿dónde está mi hijo?

—En su cuarto, Capitán.

Si no hubiese estado en un aprieto en esos momentos, Tony se hubiese reído. Mentalmente le agradeció a F.R.I.D.A.Y, si salió de esta, recordaría mejorar su sistema en agradecimiento. 

Steve, muy al contrario de Tony, esa broma había colmado su paciencia.No estaba precisamente de humor ahora mismo, ¿tan difícil era que le contestaran esa simple pregunta?

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Donde está Keith?— volvió a preguntar con un tono gélido— ¡F.R.I.D.A.Y!— gritó al no recibir respuesta.

—No lo sé...— susurró Tony, con su voz baja y a punto de quebrarse. Las feromonas del alfa se desplegaron por el lugar, advirtiendo su estado de humor. Una corriente helada le recorrió toda la espalda, sentía miedo. Hace ya tiempo que había dejado de ocultarle cosas al alfa, otra vez había vuelto a hacer lo mismo—. No sé dónde está Keith, Steve— repitió más claramente. La mirada del alfa pareció oscurecerse—. Steve, por favor, cálmate. No es lo que crees…

Pero Rogers no parecía reaccionar ante sus palabras. Su instinto advirtió peligro, haciendo que instintivamente protegiese con sus brazos su vientre. 

—Desde cuando empezó a desaparecer— soltó fríamente.

—Una semana después de que llegó— explicó Tony—. Al principio pensé que era cosa de un día, que se estaba adaptando, por eso no te lo dije. Pero luego se volvió un hábito y… 

—¡¿Cómo?!— explotó Steve, ignorando al omega—. ¡¿Cómo es que no me dijiste de esto, Anthony?! ¡¿Cómo es que si no vengo antes no me entero de lo que pasa en mi propia casa?!

—Steve, ya, para— le pidió. Su cuerpo entero empezó a temblar, se sentía mal. La voz se gruesa y profunda del alfa estaba reprendiendo al omega de Tony descuidar a su cachorro, y su omega se sentía culpable, que era lo peor. La marca en su cuello de su vínculo con Steve hacía que los sentimientos en el alfa fuesen más vívidos—. Steve, yo…

Las puertas del taller se abrieron en par, interrumpiendo la conversación de los mayores, dejando que la imagen de un niño azabache y con vagas lágrimas en su ojos salir del taller.

—Estoy aquí— fue lo único que dijo, mientras que se limpiaba el rastro de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas; no veía a ninguno a la cara.

Fueron segundos, sino menos, de silencio, antes de que Tony se arrodillarse enfrente de su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Keith se tensó, pero rápidamente correspondió el gesto; lágrimas estaban queriendo volviendo a querer salir. 

—Perdónenme— sollozó Keith al oído de su papá, tratando de esconder su rostro en el pecho de él—. Perdónenme—repetía. 

El momento duró poco, hasta que Steve llamó el nombre del menor, pero a Tony no le importó, Keith estaba bien. 

—Keith...— empezó. Lo vio alejarse paulatinamente del cuerpo de Tony mientras agachaba la mirada y trataba de evitar mostrar su llanto. Su enojo se disipó y cambió por el sentimiento de alegría (por verlo bien) y preocupación; Keith ya había sido maltratado antes, Tony había tenido razón. Tomó aire y se recompuso—. Sabes perfectamente que tienes prohibido ir ahí tú solo.

Cuando lo vio temblar ante su tono y palabras, se detuvo, debía parar. Miró a Tony levantarse del suelo, tampoco lo veía a los ojos. Demonios, Steve, se regañó, ahora si que te pasaste. Pero aún en ese momento, ese pequeño niño de cinco años le recordaba tanto a su Tony. No tenía su cabello ni sus ojos cafés, pero definitivamente tenía su carácter y su manera de hacer las cosas. 

Tony salía aislarse, a veces junto a Bruce, en el laboratorio de S.H.I.E.L.D cuando el equipo había comenzado. En aquel entonces había pensado que lo había hecho por narcisista o creído; no había podido estar más equivocado. Esas infinitas horas que pasaba en los laboratorios de S.H.I.E.L.D eran su manera de adaptarse, ¿Keith sería igual?

Así que no vio otra salida al problema. Dio dos pasos hacia Keith y, ignorando el temblor en su cuerpo, besó cariñosamente su cabeza mientras lo cargaban entre abrazos.El pequeño le miró lleno de confusión y lo único que le respondió fue:

—Me alegra que estes bien, Keith.

Y lo abrazó. Ahí fue cuando lo escuchó llorar y pegarse a él para acallar sus sollozos, Steve simplemente sobaba con afecto su espalda para calmarlo. Poco a poco los sollozos se fueron acallando a la vez que Keith caía dormido. La pareja subió las escaleras con el niño en brazos. 

—Deja que lo lleve yo con Pete— ofreció Stark, tomando al menor de los brazos de su pareja—. Peter va a estar feliz de verlo.

—Tony…— Steve lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo. Tony se tensó y Steve lo sintió, inmediatamente lo soltó—. Perdóname. Hace rato… me excedí. 

Tony desvió su mirada, le dolía verlo así. 

—Hablemos de eso luego, ¿sí?— le sonrió; aquello le dio esperanzas—. Iré a acostarlos a los dos, luego iré al cuarto y hablamos. 

Se acercó y besó castamente sus labios. 

—Está bien, Tony.— dijo, devolviéndole el beso. 

Pero antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa, se le quedó viendo de manera rara y Tony se dio cuenta de ello. 

—¿Qué? 

—Tony, ¿me parece o tu barriga está creciendo?— le pregunto extrañado. Tony rio.

—¿Me estás llamando gordo, Rogers?— respondió, fingiendo cierto enojo por su inoportuno comentario— ¿Qué insinúas, Steve?

—No sé, Tony, dímelo tú.— ronroneó el alfa contra su cuello, causandole cosquillas al omega. 

Entre risas, el ambiente entre ambos se alivió. Ahora ambos le sonreían con naturalidad al otro. Antes de retirarse de su lado, Tony le robó un beso apasionado a su pareja. Steve trató de rodear su cintura, pero al tener al niño en brazos, le fue fácil al omega escapar. 

—Acostaré a los niños primero, Steve— le sonrió—. Luego iré contigo— le guiñó el ojo y desapareció de la vista del alfa. 

"Que suerte tienes", se dijo Rogers. Después de un día estresante, pasar una noche de intimidad con su omega para mejorar su lazo no estaba nada mal. Así que se dirigió a la habitación principal y decidió descansar un poco antes de que el omega volviese a su lado.


End file.
